Burn it Out
by Wonder-Papaye
Summary: Il avait deux amours. La bière, qui le lui rendait si bien. Et cette fille qui ne s'apercevait de rien. [ElfEver!]


_Hello les patates. J'ai rien à vous dire alors lisez bien pis c'est tout. Ah si, réflexion faite. Je sais même pas si le titre veut dire quelque chose .w."_

_Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et tout le monde s'en doute. Pourquoi je le précise alors? -meurs-_

* * *

Elfman sourit pour remercier sa sœur qui venait de lui apporter une chope de bière avant de se replonger dans ses pensées.

Ça lui vrillait les tempes. Comme si deux foreuses tentaient de se rejoindre en passant par son crâne. Merde, il aurait presque aimé que les foreuses ça soit lui et Evergreen, au moins ça aurait été comme si elle le cherchait. Mais elle était tout, sauf ce qu'il voulait qu'elle soit pour lui.

Il était redevenu petit garçon, débordant d'amour et de gentillesse, sûrement un peu mièvre. Si seulement elle était petite fille, elle aussi. Il lui aurait fait un gâteau, un bisous sur la joue et lui aurait pris la main. Ça lui aurait suffi pour être heureux.

Mais les années amènent les complications. Chaque fois qu'il s'approchait d'elle, ils n'arrivaient qu'à se disputer. Putain, devait bien y avoir une solution à tout ce bordel !

Ses sœurs en avaient sûrement à foison des solutions. Cependant, un homme digne de ce nom pouvait-il se permettre de devoir se faire aider pour s'en sortir ? Un vrai homme serait allé la voir, l'aurait serrée contre lui et aurait avoué. Mais il n'était pas un homme. Il était un petit garçon. Celui qui pleure parce qu'il a cassé son jouet. Celui qui regarde les étoiles en rêvassant. Celui qui voudrait bien que la fille du premier rang se tourne vers lui.

Lentement, il prit une gorgée de sa boisson, savourant son goût âcre et sa sensation mousseuse contre son palais. Son histoire d'amour avec le breuvage doré remontait à plusieurs années maintenant. La bière était toujours là quand il avait besoin d'être aidé. Et se perdre dans sa contemplation était presque aussi plaisant que se perdre dans le regard de la Gorgone.

Il eut un petit rire silencieux. La mousse blanchâtre lui soufflait des images de nuages alors que l'or liquide d'en dessous avait des airs d'alliance.

Après tout, peu importait. Si il continuait à ce rythme là, tout serait bientôt comme molletonné, le prévenant contre le moindre choc, qu'il soit visuel ou auditif, il serait dans une bulle chaude et confortable. Il s'en irait voir Morphée avec un sourire béat.

Mais le lendemain, quand il se réveillerait, tout lui reviendrait à l'esprit. Il serait peut être passé à un cheveu de la rencontre avec Thanatos. Ses problèmes s'encombreraient dans son cerveau encore embrumé, transpercé par un mal de tête tenace. Et il préférerait se laisser retomber dans un monde d'oubli.

Le balafré releva la tête et parcourut la salle du regard. Lisanna, rougissante regardait Natsu se battre avec Grey pour une histoire forcément futile, ce qui fit se plisser de méfiance les yeux de son frère. Il s'était promis qu'elle ne pourrait avoir un faible que pour un _homme_ et balisait soigneusement le terrain autour d'elle.

Au fond, le Raijin tout entier restait scotché à Luxus. Ça lui faisait mal au ventre de voir ce sourire sur les lèvres d'Evergreen quand il savait qu'il ne lui était pas destiné. Ça lui donnait envie de serrer la chope face à lui à l'en briser et regarder les éclats de verre s'incruster dans sa peau.

Au moins les tessons étaient honnêtes. Ils étaient là à la suite d'une erreur qui avait transformé leur vie de paisibles objets en une obsession malsaine de créer la douleur. Tout le monde se méfiait du verre brisé, on le voyait venir. Alors que les sentiments, on ne les remarquait pas lors du prologue, ils s'installaient au fil des chapitres, se faufilant sous la carapace qui protégeait le cœur et le tuait à petit feu avant de le détruire pour la fin du livre. Mais personne ne parlait d'eux. Personne n'en était protégé.

L'alcool lui susurrait suavement de se mouvoir jusqu'à sa belle et de lui ouvrir les yeux, et son esprit ne pouvait qu'acquiescer face à ce discours enjôleur. Un dernier regard vers sa bière acheva de le vaincre. Il repoussa sa chaise, se leva, passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour s'encourager et se dirigea droit vers la Méduse. Et plus il s'approchait d'elle, plus il se désinhibait. Ses mains se faisaient moites et sa gorge sèche. Mais il était trop tard pour reculer.

Il emprisonna son fin poignet dans sa large main, la forçant à le regarder. Il ne lui laissa le temps que d'écarquiller les yeux avant de fondre sur elle en oiseau de proie. Happer les lèvres tentatrices, les presser contre les siennes, serrer plus fort son poignet et s'éloigner, impassible. Ou du moins, tenter de l'être. Déconnecter le cerveau et laisser le pilote automatique.

Faire abstraction des regards. Marcher droit vers la sortie. Marcher. Droit devant. N'importe où. Ne pas s'arrêter.

L'argentin se trouva bien vite face au cours d'eau traversant la ville et étala son corps sur l'herbe qui le bordait. Il n'avait peut être pas bien fait d'exécuter les conseils prodigués par l'alcool, il aurait du se douter qu'il serait jaloux du nouvel amour qu'il portait à une autre. Délaissé, il s'était vengé. Enfin, ce n'était pas plus mal après tout. Ça avait été assez agréable comme vengeance, même si, maintenant, il était quelque peu compromis auprès de ses compagnons.

Il ferma les yeux et croisa les bras derrière sa tête, écoutant le glouglou tranquille de l'eau et les bruits plus lointains de la cité,se gorgeant des rayons lumineux qui lui caressaient la peau comme l'aurait fait une femme. Il leva un sourcil, se concentrant sur le bruit de talons qui s'approchait de lui. Mais il n'ouvrit pas pour autant les yeux, ça aurait été gâcher ce que son imagination pouvait produire. Peut être que c'était Ever, peut être que c'était une de ses sœurs, peut être que c'était une divinité égarée. Ou une idée qui aurait pris vie.

Un « Réveille toi, crétin. » lui fut asséné d'une voix sèche, accompagné d'un coup de pied dans les côtes. Impavide, il obéit. Et sourit à la femme au-dessus de lui.

« -_Jolie vue._ rit-il

-_C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? Me parler du paysage ?_

-_Non, de ta culotte. Les pois, c'est très mignon, Ever._

-_Idiot !_ balança-t-elle, en même temps que sa main dans la figure d'Elfman »

Il se redressa sur ses coudes et la fixa, attendant. Attendant qu'elle lui prenne la main, lui fasse un bisou sur la joue, lui dise qu'elle était amoureuse du petit gamin coincé sous l'aspect d'une brute. Qu'elle voulait bien de lui, qu'après tout, ils pouvaient être _homme_ tous les deux, ensemble. C'était de la folie, de la folie pure mais ça ne le gênait pas, il s'en foutait parce que ça lui plaisait. Ça lui plaisait de s'imaginer attablé à la terrasse d'un café en train de réunir ses deux amours, s'imaginer la tenir, tout frêle qu'elle était, dans ses bras, s'imaginer partout, n'importe où mais avec elle. Trop mièvre le mioche, mais tout-puissant dans son esprit.

Et voir enfin ce qui le taraudait depuis un moment alors qu'il était tranquillement en compagnie d'Hypnos, voir ce qui le faisait se réveiller tendu et en sueur. La voir nue avec ses plus beaux talons, sentir son contact sous les draps, la rougeur de ses joues après la valse des plaisirs qu'ils danseraient, la laisser s'endormir contre lui, son poids peser contre son torse.

Soupirant, elle s'assit près de lui et détourna les yeux pour ne pas avoir à affronter son regard. Elle ramena ses jambes contre elle, calant sa tête entre ses genoux. Au fond, ils étaient tous les deux des abrutis. Il n'y avait pas grand chose à changer pour cesser que la surface soit de cette exécrable teinte olivâtre pour prendre une transparence de vérité.

C'était peu de mots mais ils ne les prononceraient pas. Peu de mots pour trop de sens, trop de sentiments. C'était con. Si il ne les disait pas, elle ne les dirait pas. Si elle ne les disait pas, il ne les dirait pas. Rien ne bougerait. À part l'incessant flux aqueux devant eux.

Evergreen remonta ses lunettes avec lenteur le long de l'arrête de son nez, comme plongée dans les abysses d'une profonde réflexion. Avant de briser la glace silencieuse qui avait emprisonnée leur embarcation :

« -_Si tu m'aimes, refais le_.

-_Refaire quoi ?_ Prit-il plaisir à répondre, avec une malice calculée

-_Embrasse moi bouffon !_ »

Elle se pencha vers lui qui l'accueillit sourire aux lèvres et yeux rieurs.

Leurs bouches embrasées s'affrontèrent, chacune tentant, en preux chevalier, de remporter le tournoi. Les mains se firent plus entreprenantes, avides de découvertes et de conquête.

_Elfman regardait paisiblement le soleil parer de couleurs chamarrées sa bière. C'était grâce à elle qu'il devait son salut._

_Et son salut, c'était la femme dans son lit._

* * *

_-fait un petit coucou de la main- J'espère que vous avez pas perdu votre temps à lire tout ça. Laisse une trace de ton passage bro'! _


End file.
